


Cider

by notaredshirt



Series: 25 Days of Prompts 2012 [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notaredshirt/pseuds/notaredshirt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack plays, Peter watches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cider

**Author's Note:**

> I hate it when people pretend Peter isn't a sick, manipulative SOB. So while this is really short and it's not obvious, he *is* manipulating Isaac's affections for his own purposes. If you don't like that, don't read any further.

Derek’s pups were romping in the snow, flinging the fluffy powder around the clearing with their play. Stiles was currently the center of their game, and they chased him around the house, skidding and panting as he narrowly dodged their attempts to tackle him to the snow drifts. 

Peter’s resurrection had dampened most of his werewolf abilities, including his resistance to the cold, and he was just as bundled up as the human of their pack. From his vantage point on the porch, Peter could keep watch while subtly recording the whole thing when Stiles decided he was tired of being prey and turned the pups on Derek. The screams and laughter as their alpha went down were deafening and Peter laughed at the look on his nephew’s face. The sound caught Isaac’s attention, and he jumped up from the impromptu cuddle pile. 

Peter set the camera to the side and tugged on Isaac’s hand, pulling him into his arms. Isaac liked to be held, and Peter liked the warmth. Most of the pups were too wary of him to snuggle up to him like this, but he and Isaac had bonded over Derek’s idiocy after they’d defeated the kanima. Isaac had taken to stealing bites of whatever Peter happened to be eating, and he stole Peter’s mug of cider out of his hand, watching the steam curl in the chilly air before taking a sip. Humming, Isaac tipped the mug back and drained it, smacking his lips. Grinning at Peter, he picked Peter’s hand up and wrapped his fingers around the empty mug before darting off to join the wrestling match with the rest of the pack. 

Staring down at his empty mug, Peter shrugged and walked back into the kitchen to refill it. After all, Isaac might need another drink later, and Peter needed to be ready.


End file.
